Revived
by Miss Comatose
Summary: The Shinra Bonshou has a will of its own and her will is to grant Miharu's wish... Even if Miharu doesn't want it granted.
1. Prologue

**Intro**

Okay, I literally finsihed the series this morning and now here I am writing a fanfic about it. Call me hopeless, but I just love to write. This is just a starter point, but I think it could get a lot better. So tell me what you think! Love or Flames appreciated. I know I still have a lot to learn.

By the way, this is based off the anime becuase I'm having trouble finding the end to the manga. So here we go!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

~Miharu's POV~

She came to me shortly after Yoite's death. After Yoite faded away, I told him I would never forget. I mean, I couldn't. It would be impossible to forget Yoite. Then she spoke to me. "Miharu... Why are you so sad Miharu? What's wrong Miharu? You know I can help Miharu. Come to me Miharu..." She wouldn't stop saying my name, like a cat stalking a mouse. And every time she said, I was drawn deeper and deeper in by her spell. I felt the writing flow up my neck, but I was only paying half attention anymore, too interlocked with the battle within my mind. Reimei shouted my name and ran towards me, katana drawn, but she was thrown backwards into Gao by a forcefield.

Koichi cursed under his breath and attacked me. I unwillingly raised a hand and caught him by the neck and then I spun around, throwing him into the house. Tobari came running in at the sound of the impact. "Miharu!" I turned to him. "Miharu, snap out of it!" My hands moved of their own accord, forming a jutsu and attacking with vines from the ground. But then I stopped paying attention to the outside world and looked to the battle within myself.

The faerie whispered to me, taunting me, pulling me in to her wicked trap. And I was shoved into it. "Come Miharu, I can grant your deepest wishes. Do you want to bring Yoite back? I have the power to bring him back. Miharu, you can use my power. I exist only to grant your innermost desires. Come to me, Miharu." Her illustrious whispers finally began to hit home and I reached towards her hand. But I was jerked away from her as a crash rocked the blue plane. I looked to the outside and saw that Tobari had tackled me.

"Miharu! This isn't what Yoite would want!" I covered my ears, not wanting to hear the truth.

"I don't want to know! You've already kept so much from me, why are you telling me this?"

"Here, let me grant you wisdom Miharu." The faerie began speaking me again. The kanji on my arm began to change. I felt myself on the edge of giving in to power when Tobari slapped me, sending me into a wall. I laid there and the kanji slowly drain back into my heart. The last thing I heard was her haunting voice. "You are not strong enough Miharu. You waver whether or not to grant your wish. I will be waiting for you Miharu." And with that she was gone.

* * *

><p>Since then, her whisper has always dogged my step. I can barely go a night without being plagued by her incessant dreams and demands. Why does she still linger in my mind? I thought I banished her well enough. During the day I'm fine, but I'm still trapped by the nightmares every night. Sometimes I try to just not fall asleep. I know it's all her fault. The Shinra Banshou.<p>

After she nearly took control last year, I've been on the watch, but she has a tendency to sneak up on me. Once I woke in the middle of the night to find the kanji already starting to flow up down my arms. Luckily Shijima was there to stop me, but if she'd gotten that far in my dreams... I've been trying to reign her in ever since, but it's been difficult. She craves to know my desires, but ever since Yoite's death I haven't been able to tell her. If she granted my wish, I know he would never forgive me. Tobari sensei was right.

I've tried to turn my back on the Nabari world, but I can't with the ever constant reminders of Reimei, Gao, and Koichi. Besides, the assassins still won't stop coming. Someone still has control of the Kairōshū, though they're much more low key now. It's mostly during these times that the Hijutsu gets out of control, but most of the time, she can stay calm. And everything stayed that way...

Well, until that night.


	2. Kira User

**Intro**

Hey, it's been awhile. But never fear, the story is here! I'm so sorry for the length of time it took me to update. I've been really meaning to crack down on this, but you know how things go. Anyways, warning to all those out there reading this. Updates will be irregular because I'm working on four fanfictions (I don't know how to not write down story ideas) and because I'm always running around because my life is hectic to the extreme. But don't worry. You'll get those updates They may take a long time, but they'll definitely come.

First, thank you to_ Distant love, Kurokoko, _and _ZeroPanda_ for your reviews. Thanks for all the motivation. Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you guys more. Second, thank you to _Zoey Lilyanne, ZeroPanda, Zeni S. Master, xXBlueDazeXx, psychotic7796, Nyanna Nix Felesian, _and _Kurokoko_ for adding this story to their Stary Alerts! You guys are the best audience I've ever had, even after just one chapter! Last, super huge thank yous to_ Zeni S. Master, Nyanna Nix Felesian, _and_ _Kurokoko_ _for adding this to their Favorite Stories list! Thank you to all of you!

So without further ado. Here's the chapter. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Koichi's POV~<p>

Tobari-sensei was dragging on with the lesson. I looked out the window, watching Shijima pace back and forth, bored out of her mind. She jumped up, staring at me through the rain splotched window. She meowed and I sighed, turning my head back to the board, despite the fact I'd learned this lesson years ago.

Shijima scratched at the window, her eyes having a mocking tome in them. "What's wrong?" She nodded her head towards the door. I looked, my eyes passing over Miharu. He wasn't even bothering to try and pay attention and Tobari-sensei wasn't making him try either. The door handle slid down and Tobari froze mid-scentence.

Yukimi sauntered in through the door, the emblem on his headband a four-leaf clover. "Yo kid, you're coming with me." Miharu didn't even look up. "What's the matter with him?" He looked at me. I had my hand on the shuriken in my back pocket.

"What are you doing here Yukimi?" He spat out his toothpick at a nearby kid. The entire classroom was silent, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm here to pick up the kid. Miharu, haul your ass. We have to go." Miharu still didn't look up. "Come on kid, you're acting weirder than Yoite." Miharu looked up, his eyes boring into Yukimi's head. Tobari stood behind the freelance writer and Wakachi member, his stare as deadly as Miharu's. "Damn it kid, we don't have time for this!" He pulled out his gun and that was when the class started to scream.

Tobari sensei brought out a kunai and slashed him across the back. Yukimi turned around. "You son of a bitch!" He fired, clipping Tobari's shoulder. Tobari rebounded with a roundhouse kick, kicking the gun out of Yukimi's hand. I pulled out my shuriken, throwing it at him. Yukimi dove behind a student, picking up his gun. The girl in front of him was in hysterics, her arms pinned to her side. "Shut it before you wake the dead!" He turned to me and fired a round, which was so much quieter. I ducked and it broke the window. Shijima leapt in, turning into a human.

"Yukimi, you cannot control the power of the Shinra Bonshou. You'll only end up dead like the Kira-user." Yukimi fired at her. She jumped and the shot nicked the wood off the edge of a desk. A student screamed even louder, sobbing.

"Don't tell me what to do you little pint-sized brat! And don't you dare talk about him! You tried to kill him!"

Miharu stood up. "Yukimi, let's go."

Yukimi grinned broadly, triumph lacing his already excited voice. "Now that's the attitude I'm talking about, kid."

Tobari came up behind Miharu and whispered intently. "Listen Miharu, I made a promise to myself last year that you wouldn't fall into Kairōshū hands again, that I wouldn't let you die. And I'm not going to break that promise."

"Tobari, I'm not going to let anyone else die for me like Yoite. I'm leaving with Yukimi whether you like it or not. Besides, it's not like you catch up with us by car." The barest hint of a smile was portrayed on his face and some elusive devil wings made a feature appearance, though they soon vanished.

"Miharu, are you saying this has nothing to do with us? Miharu, we have everything to do with you! Do you remember what the Kairōshū did to you?" He was shouting by now. I inched closer to Yukimi. All I had to do was grab the gun and I was golden.

Yukimi had taken another toothpick and was chewing on it intensely. Things had obviously taken a turn for the worst. Shijima crept up beside me, whispering with her cat-like smile. "Careful Koichi or you just might get caught." With that she turned back into a cat and jumped up to the window sill. She meowed and jumped down. Yukimi's eyes followed her and I leapt. I grabbed a hold of the gun and tried to pull it away. Yukimi cursed and tried pulling back on it.

A shot tore its way through the silence of Miharu's answer. My hand slipped off the gun and I staggered back into a desk. My hands flew to my side, trying to staunch the wound that wouldn't stop bleeding. I coughed up blood onto the floor, the nearest students shying away from me. I stumbled up against the wall and slid down it, leaving a trail of red.

* * *

><p>~Miharu's POV~<p>

"I'm sorry Tobari-sensei, but I'm leaving. If you try to stop me..." I stopped and turned around, pointing my index finger at him. A sense of déjà vu struck me with a sense of at how similar this seemed, though now the roles were reversed. I was the one who they feared.

"Miharu, what the hell are you doing? You know what the Kira technique did to Yoite! He wouldn't want you to be doing this!" He backed away, trying to remain out of my line of fire with limited success in the crowded classroom.

"I'm Tobari-sensei, but I'm leaving." I clenched my fist and Tobari's leg began to twist and writhe. His eyes widened, not just from the fear and the pain, but from the fact that I'd started down a road. A long and painful one; and there was no going back. Not ever. My face remained neutral, though inside all I could do was think about that day at the Fuuma Village. The one where I first met Yoite. Tobari was laid on the floor, frozen from shock. The screams from the students escalated and someone finally ran in through the door. The young woman shrieked in surprise then looked at us. "Let's go, Yukimi." I walked out of the room, not bothering to look back.

"Damn kid. You're really using the Kira, even after what it did to Yoite?" Yukimi tried to sound like he was simply inquiring, but I knew that he didn't want to lose another to the deadly ways of the Kira.

"I'm the possessor of the Shinra Bonshou. The twisted demon wants to stay alive as long as possible, so she prevents me from dying. I can use any of the forbidden techniques without much of a problem." Yukimi just shook his head, sad to see the new God of Death at his side, especially one so connected to the last.

* * *

><p>~Raimei's POV~<p>

I was distracted as Gao attacked with his katana. Raiko's katana, Shirogamon, more accurately. I was so worried about Miharu. He'd changed since that fateful day a year ago… That day that Yoite died. Gao surprised with me with an uppercut and I jumped to avoid a slashed face. Damn sucker was getting good. I had to stop underestimating him. I spun around, surprising him with a backhand slash from Kurogamon, my katana. He blocked and used his strength to drive me away. We warily circled each other.

Miharu had been growing steadily worse since the day… That day. He'd gone beyond apathetic and barely even displayed his little black devil wings nowadays. He seemed to barely even talk sometimes. Gao lunged at me and I twisted around, back-flipping over his blade. Giving him a small cut on his cheek with a flick of my sword. I landed, fist-pumping the air with victory. He may have been improving, but he had a long way to go before he could beat me.

"First blood, I win!" Gao smiled good-naturedly as he let the tip of his sword drop to the dirt. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes, finally remembering about it. It's really easy to get caught up in the heat of battle, so it's easy to forget those kind of things.

"Damn, thought I had you that time."

I laughed; smiling at my "apprentice" you could say. I'd taught him everything that Raiko had taught me and all that I had learned on my own. "Not yet Gao. You're blocking too slow. Still, you're getting pretty good. But you know the rules. Practice. Practice. Practice."

Gao groaned. "But when can I kick some bad guy ass?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he got the message. "I'm going to go **_practice_** some more." He said, drawing out the dreaded word. How great it felt to be the master for once. But my thoughts quickly turned to Miharu. He just seemed to lack the will to live. But of course my thoughts had to be interrupted because no one could give me a break today! I watched Gao drag his sword away. I heard Koichi run in, panting, but with my back turned, I couldn't see him.

"Let me guess. Assassins have kidnapped Miharu and now you need my help to get him back?" I asked sarcastically. Then I turned around and my heart ran cold. Koichi was leaning against the back door to the school. Blood and sweat slipped down his face. One of his arms was wrapped around his side, trying to staunch the blood from a bullet hole.

"The Kairōshū took Miharu. I couldn't protect him, Raimei! They took him! Please Raimei, you have to save him!" I ran to him, abandoning Kurogamon to the ground. He leaned against me, as if to hug me. "Please, he's using the Kira." He finally lost consciousness and I caught him.

"Gao!" I yelled, hysteria invading my usually calm, but confident voice. My hands were shaking at the thought of Miharu as a Kira-user, but even worse, in the hands of the Kairoshu. I had to go stop him. "Gao! I need you, Gao!"

He came out, swinging his katana with a lack of form I normally would have chided him on. But there were too many other pressing matters for that. "I'm coming Raimei!..." He stopped, looking around. "Where's the baddies?"

I threw Koichi at him. "Take care of Koichi; I'm going to rescue Miharu."

Gao looked at me with confusion. Though he could tell something was wrong through the panic in my voice. "What about Tobari? Can't you leave it to him?"

I picked up Kurogamon and turned back to him, looking over my shoulder. I was thankful for the the breeze that blew hair over my eyes. It blocked out sight of the tears that threatened to spill. "Not this time. It's the Kairōshū and… He's using the Kira. Even after everything; he's using the Kira."


	3. Aftermath

Intro:

It's been to long to actually remember when I updated this. Bad sign. Kay, I'll remember to update sooner; though no promises. I've got way too much homework. But then, you students out there will probably understand.

Alright, thanks to _ZeroPanda _and my anonymous reviewer. Glad that you guys like it! Thanks to _Tohruismyoneechan, InnocuusSomnium, _and _Crimsonpheonix271_ for adding this to their Story Alerts. Thanks finally to _TwWereWolf, Saiori Nikishida, _and _InnocuusSomnium _for adding this to their Favorite Story List! You guys are totally amazing. Here's a virtual cookie for all you guys, though you have to share so don't fight over it.

So thanks to all you readers out there. Remember to read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Miharu's POV~<p>

I dodged, narrowly avoiding the slashing katana that the pigtailed samurai weilded. This was seriously getting annoying. "Raimei, get out of the way. I'm leaving with Yukimi." She slashed, catching my cheek with the tip of Kurogamon. Blood dripped down my face, falling onto my shoes. "Raimei!" She stood back, her eyes narrowed at me. She kept her sword up, not letting her guard fall. I may have been her friend, but right now I was the threat.

"I'm not letting you leave Miharu. Don't you remember what the Kairōshū did to you? What they did to Raiko and Yoite! Miharu, I let you go with them once before and look where it got you! I can't let you leave Miharu!" She passionately yelled at me, tears coming to her eyes.

Tobari-sensei's words from the Koga Village echoed through my mind. _"Rokujou, What the hell do you think you're doing, joining up with them? Damn it! You can't trust those guys! Can't you see that? Snap out of it!" _But Tobari had been a fool, believing I would listen to him. And Raimei was no better.

"I'm done listening to you Raimei. Get out of my way or…" I trailed off, but she knew where I was going. She knew oh too well. She didn't move and I raised my finger, pointing at her sword arm. "You think I don't know what your sword arm means to you, Shimizu?" I used her clan name, hoping she'd get pissed and I could end this without having to seriously hurting her. When she didn't move, I intensified my stare and she let go of her katana, grabbing at her arm as it writhed and pulsed. Her katana fell to the ground with a dull clang, a slight dust cloud picking up around her feet. She glared at me, though with anger or determination I wasn't sure.

"I'm not leaving you, Miharu. I'll chase after you until you have to come home. Miharu, I'm not letting-" Raimei screamed, collapsing to the ground in the sheer pain of it all. I could hear Yukimi cursing under his breath as he moved away. I moved to follow him, until something made me stumble. Raimei gripped my ankle tightly, her kuckles white, flecked with blood from her mouth. "I'm not letting you go."

"You're scared for me, Raimei." Her eyes widened as I said the words echoing through her mind. "You're worried they'll kill me like Raiko. You're worried that I'll leave you like he left you. You're worried that I'll end up like Yoite, with no headstone to be buried under. You're scared I'm losing myself… But Raimei, I lost myself a long time ago." I clenched my fist and her arm twisted in different angles, blood flying from her along with a chilling scream. I turned to Yukimi, my green eyes unresponsive.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>~Raimei's POV~<p>

I woke to beeping machines and white walls. Light filtered into the room in shafts sparkling with dust motes. Antiseptic assaulted my nose, making me jerk upright immediately. There was only one place I could be. A filthy, freaking hospital. Death traps for the living as I like to think. "Where am I?"

Saraba looked at me intently. She was sitting on a chair next to my bed, her legs crossed elegantly. "You're in the hospital."

"What happened? Where's Miharu?" My voice sped up as my thoughts caught up to what had happened. _Miharu is gone… Because I couldn't stop him. Because I failed as a Shimizu. He told me to make sure to kill him when I believed what he did was wrong. Why couldn't I do it? I'm a failure as a Shimizu! I an't even protect one simple person. _"What happened to Koichi? Where's Tobari-sensei? What's going on?"

"Yukimi came for Miharu. A battle erupted and Koichi was shot. After that, Miharu attacked Tobari with the Kira technique and broke his leg. And then you came and…"

"What happened? What's wrong with me?"

"He shattered your sword arm. Don't worry, it'll heal." She added quickly at the end, reassuring me I would be alright. I looked down to my arm, finding it in a bright pink cast with bunnies drawn on it, giving each other flowers and running around; I think two were even sword fighting. Was that supposed to be Gao? "Jūji snuck into your room this morning. She's been helping with your case."

"This morning? But Miharu attacked me in the middle of the day, how long have I been out?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing defensively.

Saraba's eyes broke under my gaze and dropped down to the floor. "It's been three days. You should have seen it when the poor girl found you. She's a medical ninja, but she really doesn't have a head for dealing with injuries. She started screaming and then Koichi, who'd finally healed ran in and was throwing shuriken everywhere and it was a disaster. We're lucky the school thought it was Yukimi."

I nodded, lowering my head. "Where is Miharu?"

Saraba's hooded eyes closed. I saw her hands reflexively move towards her kunai, tucked behind her, in case I went berserk. That could only mean one thing. "He's gone. Yukimi's apartment is empty, the Kairōshū headquarters have been abandoned for months, even Miharu's grandmother doesn't know. We've lost him."

I nodded slowly and swung myself out of bed. "Well let's go find him!" I hopped out of bed, shaking out the stiffness in my legs. "Damn, my legs are so soar. Oh well, nothing I can't work out." I started to walk out of the room, only to find the door blocked by Saraba.

"Raimei! You're still healing. I'm not letting you bust out of here like last time." I glared at her, trying to figure out how to somehow knock her out with my cast. I didn't have to because at that point, Jūji burst through the door.

"RAIMEI!" I hugged her hurriedly. I had to get out of here before Saraba could bar the door again.

"Thanks for the cast, but I have to go." I smiled, navigating my way out of the room. Saraba chased after me, knowing she couldn't stop me.

"At least let us get you some back up. Wait for Aizawa." She insisted, trying to rationalize with me. But it's a hopeless task when dealing with a willful and hard-headed teenager. Not even counting the fact that I'm a samurai.

"Saraba, he read my mind. He used the Izuna Shingan. There's only one thing that he would learn that for; to control the Shinra Bonshou. Do you not understand what kind of position we're in? We need to get him out fast otherwise he's going to use the Shinra Bonshou for the Kairōshū!" _There's only one reason why he'd work for the Kairōshū. He's trying to bring Yoite back. He needs their help... but at what cost?_

Saraba crossed her arms, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Fine, then at least wait for Kotarou."

Kotarou blew into the room, his smile 1000 watts too much for my tired eyes. His smile was seriously shiny. What was with him and his glinting smiles? "Ms. Shimizu, I couldn't help but overhear but your predicament."

"Will you help me or not?" I asked in response. I was not in the mood for this.

His ponytail swayed left and right as he smiled excitedly. "I'll help you get back your little friend, but you have to help him use the Shinra Bonshou for me."

"Kotarou!" Saraba yelled, decking him over the back of the head.

"That's exactly what we're trying to avoid!" I yelled at him. He may have been my idol at one point, but he was still acting like a complete idiot.

Kotarou crossed his arms. "Well what else is there for me to want. I have money, power, and lovely ladies." He said, his smile glinting at Saraba who in turn, decked him again. Ignoring her, he continued, "All that's left is the Shinra Bonshou."

"Miharu's his own person. You can't tell him to use it for you!" I said, fumes coming out of my ears.

"Then why are you trying to bring him back? He left of his own accord. He smashed your arm for Pete's sake." I glared at him, my eyes sharper than Kurogamon's edge. "Ooh, pressure point. Sorry." Though he said it teasingly, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Fine, I'll get Koichi to help me." I stalked away, Saraba starting on a lecture for Kotarou. Jūji peeked out from a nearby door, following me expectantly. "Koichi!" I found Koichi standing with Tobari's in the lobby.

"Raimei!" Koichi hugged me, avoiding bumping my arm. He hung on a little too long, making me feel awkward.

"Koichi!" He let go, backing up with a blush. "Kumohira-sensei, how are you?" He wielded a brace on his foot and some bandages on his shoulder, but that was about it. Then there was Koichi who wasn't even injured anymore. _Damn immortality. _"Lucky…" I murmured. "So, have you found him?" Koichi scratched the back of his head, glaring unhappily at the floor. Tobari's face tightened like when Miharu used to tease him, before Yoite died and everything changed. "Ah, I see." And then I added on confidently.

"Well, let's go find him!"

* * *

><p>~Miharu's POV~<p>

Ichiki sat gracefully in front of me, her purple kimono unwrinkled. The Kasa leader was smiling slightly, though she appeared to be on edge, despite two of her Kasa behind her. Apparently I had that effect on people now that I used the Kira. "Miharu, the holder of the Shinra Banshou? Why are you here?"

I stared at her, my passive eyes seeming to unsettle her, despite the face she couldn't see I was looking at her. "You know perfectly well why I am here, Ichiki."

The female Kasa pulled out a kunai. "You'll talk to her with respect you bastard!" I pointed at her and she shrank a little, not so fierce in the face of death. Her face was a wicked face of hate. Her partner seemed about ready to jump me as well. Yukimi was standing behind me, swearing underneath his breath.

Ichiki put up a hand. "Shigure, Hyo, stand down. This person has an offer he'd like to propose to us. Say it again, Miharu-_kun_." She drew out the term, making it evident why I was here. Everyone knew why I was here, it was just about announcing it to the world at this poing.

I nodded, irritated. "You know why I'm here," I said, earning a glare from Shigure, "But I'll say it again, nonetheless.

I would like to join the Kairōshū."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Shigure is the female Kasa and the guy's name is Hyo. Ichiki refers to them in episode 25.


	4. A Matter Of Time

Intro

Intro of darkness to reddness to whiteness. (Bless your face if you get the reference). It's me again, sorr for the lack of general updates. I'm a high school with too much damn homework than should be legal.

Anyways, thank you to _kitty13492, Kira the Dead Ninja, _and _Chikako Arishima_ for reivewing. Thanks for all the love! Thank you also to _WolfScarsRunDeep, Watrepuss, TwistedInferno, ThisgirlcalledD, MerziaSeria, LilyLurvsNoms, La Mesa Oboe17, kitty13492, _and _Kira the Dead Ninja. _Thanks also to _thewateryfiredrummer, La Mesa Oboe17, Kira the Dead Ninja,_ and C_hikako Arishima._ Thank you all so much! Here is a virtual steaming plate of brownies. Here's one for each of you! You'll get more if you review next week!

So please remember to read, reivew, and most of all, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>A Matter of Time<p>

~Miharu's POV~

The days began blurring together, highlighted only by the monotonous training I was undergoing. _How long have I been here? A couple of days? A week? A month?_ I guess it didn't really matter. The only thing that really mattered was that I was making progress. Those Kasa assholes were still training me as a regular ninja, but I was getting closer. Soon I would be on their level or even better. It was only a matter of time. The Shinra Bonshou was definitely making sure of that. She was whispering to me more often, guiding me along the right path towards success. When she finally understood that I was doing it all to finally use her, she broke down and gave me all the information I needed.

Shigure and Hyo were the only survivors of the Kasa and were training me as one of their own, hoping to replace their lost comrade with me. Infiltration and assassination was their code and they lived by it, relentlessly drilling it into my head at every given moment. They taught me stealth and accuracy... deadly accuracy. Then they taught me the kill points, where to aim for even if the target was unaware. But the previous holders of the Shinra Bonshou had been thousands of different things and it only took a second to access their knowledge, so I moved quickly, learning at a furious pace. It was only a matter of time.

Yukimi was absent most of the time, driving all over Japan to find those who'd abandoned the Kairōshū. His job as a freelance writer had earned him a full time writing career for a prominent newspaper in the front world, but he soon abandoned it, chasing after other ninjas.

It was only a matter of time before they started training me in the forbidden techniques. I already learned the Izuna Shingan and the Kira. Only three left. The first two hadn't been hard to learn at all, but the Shinra Bonshou was playing with me and wouldn't let me see the other ones from past lifetimes. But it was only a matter of time.

A matter of time before I brought Yoite back from the dead.

* * *

><p>~Raimei's POV~<p>

The trail had almost gone cold. We had one lead left and well, it wasn't a big one. Yae Oda, the sole survivor of the Togakushi ninja after the Kairōshū literally blew up her entire clan in front of her in a display of power.

Aizawa and I stood next to each other in the snow, jackets pulled up around her necks as the cold surrounded us. The nearly empty town provided a mysterious backdrop for our meeting, the snow falling silently around us. I slowly rang the doorbell, nervousness setting in for the first time in a while. I impatiently blew on my hads in a desparate attempt to get the warm. The chime went through, the sounds of quick footsteps echoing after. A young woman opened the door a crack, her long black hair blowing through the crack in the winter breeze. "The Banten ninjas? What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Oda, I'm Raimei Shimizu. We need your help to find Miharu." I paused for a moment, but the only response was the sound of the snowfall, so I continued, "He's joined with the Kairōshū and he's using the Izuna Shingan… and the Kira." Ms. Oda, put her hand to her mouth and opened the door wider, allowing us in. A bit of snow blew into the hallway, but she didn't seem to mind or she was just too distracted to care.

"Tell me everything." She said, her voice clear as she ushered us in from the freezing snow outside.

Five minutes later found us sitting in a small comfortable living room, a warm fire going in the center. Ms. Oda pulled a tea kettle from the kitchen along with three glasses, placing them nearer to us. She motioned for us to speak so I hesitantly started. "Well, he never really recovered after Yoite died. He just sort of… I don't know, died inside. He never smiled or paid attention. He was always thinking, but you could always tell it was about Yoite. He just had this really far off look in his eyes like he was remembering something.

"And the Shinra Bonshou never left either. It kept popping up when he was daydreaming or sleeping. It took control much easier than last time. Anything could set it off, even the slightest mention of Yoite or Raikōu. And then…" I choked on the words and Aizawa quickly interceded for me.

"Then one day he just snapped. The Kairōshū showed up and he tried to leave with them. Tobari-sensei and I tried to stop him, but he attacked us. He broke Tobari's leg in three places and Yukimi technically killed me, but that's another story. But he was using the Kira, even after all it did to Yoite." Koichi persisted, making extravagant manners with his hand that would usually entail some wild adventure story, not the betrayal of one of my best friends.

"Yes, of course he would use it." She said, muttering under her breath to herself. "It makes perfect sense…" She trailed off, clutching her tea cup so hard I thought it would shatter.

I picked up after she spoke, continuing with my story. "And then he attacked me when I tried to stop him. Completely shattered my sword arm in the process." I could see Ms. Oda's eyes slide to my shattered arm. "He didn't even blink, just…" I shuddered involuntarily, the memory still excruciating. I could still feel the furious pain as he just closed his hand and stared down at me. My hands clenched into fists, the pain in my arm blinding. I didn't make a sound, but Koichi put his hand on mine, squeezing it in the universal sign of comfort.

"Raimei, don't worry. We'll find him. Ms. Oda, will you help us?" Koichi asked, turning from me to her with a turn of his head. I became aware that his hands hadn't moved, though they did offer a comforting feeling. A reassurance I hadn't felt since the early days before the Shimizu clan had been slaughtered and I relentlessly started hunting Raikōu. But that was another day, another memory, what seemed like another lifetime.

She let out a breath, a helpless look crossing her face. "The last time I saw him, he was trying to access the Shinra Bonshou. She started taking over his mind and she… she tortured me. That was when the Kairōshū burst in and kidnapped all of us. I don't understand why he'd go back to them, even if he is trying to bring back Yoite. I assume that's what he's doing, right?"

Koichi nodded seriously. "He kinda lost it when Yukimi compared him to Yoite. And well, since his death, he's just been… different." The words weren't coming easy to either one of us. "And Yukimi was the closest one to Yoite and the closest Kairōshū to remember to Miharu. Either way, the Kairōshū was trying to recruit him. They know what he wants and they're trying to get him to come back.

"They still want Miharu to use the Shinra Bonshou. But the only question is whether it's for the same pursuit as last time or for something entirely different."

Ms. Oda nodded, worry etched into her face. "Wait, where's Tobari? Shouldn't he be with you?" I politely averted my eyes, focusing them on the fire.

"Tobari-sensei left to find Miharu by himself. We haven't heard from him in a week or so. He-"

Gao burst in through the door, cutting off our conversation. "Raimei, the Kairōshū are here! We have to go!"

Koichi stood up in a flash, dragging me up with him. "Ms. Oda, you know where to find us if you have anything on Miharu. Thank you!" I yelled as we ran out the door. Okay, so we bolted out the front door. It wasn't exactly ninja-like but it would have to do for now. My arm was still healing and I couldn't exactly jump out of a window with this damn black brace on even if it was just one story.

As we ran out the door, Gao hot on our tails, a helicopter flew above us. The wind from the propellers blew my hair back, my blue eyes wide in horror. The Kairōshū was scattered around the house, more circling in helicopters. Gao pulled out Shirogamon, taking a fighter's stance. No matter how stupid a move it was, it still made my heart swell with pride to see him use everything I'd taught him. That is, until he charged forward, cutting down the first man in his way with surprising ferocity.

Everything went to hell from there.

The Kairōshū began swarming forward, quickly taking over the lone samurai. Koichi pulled out a kunai as if it would really help him. He slashed a Kairōshū across the chest, drawing blood. The man fell to his knees, a teammate immediately filling in where the dead man had stood. They started coming in overwhelming numbers, pushing us back towards the house.

I could hear Ms. Oda screaming in terror as they started breaking the windows in an effort to get us surrounded or an effort to capture her. Either way, I didn't have time to care. The sheer numbers and the onslaught was pushing Koichi and me farther back.

Then everything got even worse.

A cat jumped up on Koichi's head, shaking its head in disappointment. Of course this was no ordinary cat because nothing could ever be that simple in Nabari. It leapt off with a small disgruntled noise and transformed into a human girl, claws attached to her hand. Shijima. "Koichi, take that useless girl and get out of here!" She leapt off, her white hair streaking out behind her. Koichi indignantly grabbed my hand, pulling me along through the battlefield.

Saraba ran past me with a flirty wink, slashing a guy's throat in the process. She disappeared within seconds, flitting off to do damage elsewhere. Shuriken were being hurled everywhere along with kunai and other miscellaneous objects and techniques. I could hear Gao womehwere to my left, cursing the Kairōshū for killing Raikōu. Jūji was probably off somewhere healing people with her strange medicines. Kotarou was probably hiding in a tree somewhere, watching as he waited for the front world to finally figure out what was going on. I could hear Yukimi's gunshot, but then he said the strangest thing. "Get back here, kid!"

_Kid… That can only mean one thing._ I slipped my hand out of Koichi's and ran towards the noise, his protests falling on deaf ears. Miharu leapt from person to person, killing in an instant. His predatory grace was not lost on me as he struck with an animal's ferocity, yet with the intelligence and purpose of a human. He killed if not with regular weapons, then with the Kira, striking people before they even knew what hit them. He was flanked by two other Kairōshū, the remaining Kasa. _I should have known. It was only a matter of time before he joined up with them._

Miharu stopped for a second, turning to look directly at me. "Miharu…" I said quietly, not even to be heard above the clamor of the battlefield. There he was… with the Kairōshū. Even though I'd known, it still hurt to see him there.

"Raimei, we have to get out of here. You can't fight!" Koichi looked up at Miharu, his eyes narrowing down to lethal red slits. He pulled out a kunai with his left hand, holding it in defense. The Kasa looked at us with menacing glee, some unlucky ninjas to be slaughtered at their hand.

The girl moved forward, her red hair dabbed with blood. A shuriken in her hand wavered in excitement, itching with bloodlust to get revenge for the last time we fought. Miharu held out an arm, stopping her. "Let them go." He said, his voice low, but still carrying over the battlefield.

Koichi didn't wait for a second answer. He grabbed my unbroken hand and pulled me along, barely giving me a chance to glance back as Miharu leapt back into the fray, his slight figure lost within seconds to the horror of the battle.


	5. Smile

**Author's Notes:**

**Slinking back into view. Hello again there. It's been a long time. Like... a really long time. And I apologize for that. But as compensation. Here's a chapter. Heh he... he. Kay, really sorry. I've been extremely distracted and this has slipped my mind a lot. Anyways, I present to you Chapter Four!  
><strong>

**Thank you to _ZeroPanda, Watrpuss, dolphin12145, Lucy Phantomhive, UniqueQueen, CalmPhoneix, _and _Kawaii Neko Momo _for reviewing. Thanks to _Shadows Curse, SerenaSnape666, Minivamphime, LuckyTurtle, Katie Kora, **_dolphin12145_**, . .3000, **_UniqueQueen_**, ninjaox, L**_ucy Phantomhive,_** Evan Akira-kun, _and **_CalmPhoneix_**for adding this to your Story Alerts. Thanks to _tassleburr, **_SerenaSnape666_**, mystic luna mage, L**_uckyTurtle_**, **_dolphin12145_**, animeheaven97, **_UniqueQueen, CalmPhoneix, L**_ucy Phantomhive, UniqueQueen _**_**_**and **_**_Kawaii Neko Momo _**_**for adding this to your Favorite Stories List. Thank you all for sticking with the story.**  
><strong>

****I will never own Nabari No Ou. If I did, Yoite would never have died.****

****I won't keep you any longer. So please read, review, and enjoy.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Smile<p>

~Miharu's POV~

Another Fuuma ninja fell to the tip of my kunai and though it was another death, I could not help but smile at my own advance. No longer was I that frail apathetic shell, lost among the waves of duty and bloodshed. No, that being was long gone. I had shed myself of that corpse, moved on. Flicking my kunai, I cleared it of blood and moved on to continue through the battlefield. I didn't have time to stop and clean the blade anymore.

Another being fell to my trained hands and I stopped for a second as Koichi and Raimei stopped in front of me. I could see recognition flicker in Raimei's eyes, see the betrayal looming underneath. I could hear the thoughts echoing in her head, the fear and the pain and the disbelief. She was worried for me still, even after everything I had done. Why?

Here I stood now, determination singing through my blood like a chorus. I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it at last. Yoite's death had shown me one thing; happiness never came to those who did nothing. And now, I was going to bring back Yoite and everything would be okay again. I wouldn't be alone.

It would be like his death never happened. And then things could go back to the way they were. Yoite… I could practically feel him standing next to me, guiding my hands as I worked, as I killed. Just like him. My hand clenched into a fist, screams echoing through my mind. But I could barely hear them, lost in the wave of power that had swept over me. Lost in the Kira. Just like him.

Just like Yoite.

"Miharu…" I could barely hear her voice, but it conveyed all that I needed to hear. Her sadness, her pain, her loneliness; all the feelings of betrayal that had emerged after I had cruelly cut her down. She even still had a cast on. Good, I really didn't want to fight her. Even if she was the enemy, she was still my friend. I didn't want to kill her. I couldn't kill her.

"Raimei, we have to get out of here. You can't fight!" Koichi finally looked up, eyes narrowing in an instant as he took me in. He practically snarled, angrily glaring at me. I could see the fury flitting through his eyes, clouding his thoughts and his vision.

Anger. It drove people to do the strangest things, drove me to abandon everything and chase after Yoite. I had been so angry when he died, hadn't known what to do with it. I'd fallen back into apathy, trying to ignore the pain and the sadness that had accompanied it. I'd pushed it away, desperately tried to numb it like I was used to. But it was impossible to numb Yoite's death. There had been nothing to numb the pain with.

Anger drove Koichi to pull out a kunai and hold it in defense. He pushed Raimei behind him, seeming to radiate an animalistic fury as he stared at me. Raimei was watching with wide brown eyes, startled into silence. No one was speaking, movements saying the words for us instead.

Anger drove Shigure to move to attack the pair. Or perhaps it was just the natural bloodlust that gave her a rather feral look in comparison to her companion. I could never be sure with Shigure. Her interesting combination of a shattered past and a natural violence made it almost impossible to differentiate sometimes. But that was what made her an excellent ninja.

I extended an arm, stopping her with a cold look. "Let them go." They didn't need to see this. Raimei and Koichi, they were… no they weren't innocent. They had both killed, both knew that being a samurai and ninja respectively required death. But they were unused to seeing this, to seeing me like this. They'd never seen me kill before today. I'd always been hesitant, unwilling to kill anyone if it could be avoided.

But that sentiment had quickly been lost with the Kairōshū. Pity meant death.

Koichi grabbed Raimei's hand and ran, fled the battle as soon as he could. Even he knew that he had no chance for victory in this setting. I could barely see Raimei look back before she and her blond pigtails disappeared in the battle. And once again, all that was left was the violence. "Let's go," I murmured, leaping off into the fray. We had more important things to take care of, like repairing the world of Nabari.

"Damn it, Miharu! Where the hell are you?!" I turned at the sound of Yukimi's shouting, the gunslinger finally catching up to us. "What the hell did I tell you about waiting for me, kid?" he seethed, gulping down air as he fired at one of the Fuuma ninja coming towards us. The ninja went down, shouting as he grabbed at his side. Yukimi smiled to himself at the good shot, but was too busy glaring at me for it to come out well.

"You were the one who couldn't keep up. Why blame it on me?" I asked, dead eyes searching his. He sighed with annoyance, running a hand through his hair. "You're getting old, Yukimi," I joked, allowing a rare smile to come on my face at his expense.

"You have to be careful, Miharu. I'm not gonna let you die like Yoite." I flinched at the mention of his name, closing my eyes for a second in an effort to block out the flood of memories. Lemonade. And a scarf. And a-

"Oh, shut up, you bastard," Shigure hissed from my side, clearly anxious to get back to the battle. Her voice threw my from my thoughts, turning the attention back to the moment at hand. Her bloodlust wouldn't allow her to stay still for long, her eyes already roaming the field longingly.

"Shigure, Hyo. Go," I ordered, watching Shigure's face turn to one of wicked glee. The grip on her kunai tightened, her eyes turning feral with bloodlust. She'd been waiting for this command for a long time.

"We're supposed to-" Hyo tried to intercede, remembering his orders from Ichiki well. _Stick with the Shinra Bonshou. _He was struggling between the longing to look after Shigure and following orders.

"I said go," I repeated, making the tone in my voice a bit harsher to let them know that I meant it. Shigure was gone already, her red hair disappearing among the bloody fray. I could faintly see Hyo running after her, kunai drawn as he went after anything Shigure left behind. Those two did well to protect each other. Always had considering they'd been in Kasa together.

"Yukimi, it's almost time. She's getting restless again," I admitted, eyes turning to the violence around us. But it seemed like no one dare even come near us. "She unlocked two of the other forbidden techniques. There's only one remaining, the Engetsurin," I revealed, eyes trying to discern whether Tobari-sensei was among the Fuuma ninja. I doubted it seeing as it would have required a train to get there, but I could always hope.

Yukimi nodded, toothpick bobbing up and down as he thoughtfully chewed on it. "I know you miss him, kid. But I hope this is worth it." Yukimi moved away, firing at the other shinobi around him wordlessly. Yukimi, though not my guardian, had expressed concern for me on multiple occasions. But then, I guess he was worried about Yoite too. I watched him go, sighing.

It would be worth it.

It would be.

Turning, I felt my kunai embed in someone's stomach. There was a pained cry as he fell to the ground, taking my weapon with him. I barely stopped to retrieve the sharpened blade from his stomach before I stood up again. Time to get back to work.

* * *

><p>"<em>Miharu…"<em>

"Not now," I murmured, crippling another man with the Kira. He screamed, clutching at his head as his skull broke beneath my gaze. The battlefield was thinning out, the remaining Fuuma ninja scattering against the larger Kairōshū forces. "Can't you wait just a little longer?" I whispered, putting a hand to my head.

"_Not anymore, Miharu…" _

Then the pain hit my chest, the shuriken embedding itself in my heart. I could practically see her smile, the Shinra Bonshou. I could see her smirk as she reached out her hand to me, her tantalizing offers no longer off limits. She had known I was going to get hit, had readied herself for this moment. The moment when she would have me all to herself.

And then her words hit me.

"_You're mine, Miharu…"_

I gasped in pain, tripping over my own feet as my muscles froze. Shit. No. No! NO! My face hit the dirt, layers of skin torn off as I skidded a few feet. I settled on my side, breath coming in quick gasps. My hand went to my chest, clutching at the metal star until I could feel blood running down the length of my arm. I curled in on myself, eyes wide as I stared at the weapon.

"Kid!" I could hear Yukimi, his voice seeming distant and muffled. "Aw shit, kid! What the hell were you thinking?!" Yukimi landed beside me, checking for anyone around us before dropping to his knees next to me. I coughed, spraying blood all over his face. But he didn't seem to care, working fervently to try and analyze the damage without actually removing the weapon.

I couldn't die. I couldn't die yet. Yoite wasn't alive! Yoite was still dead! I hadn't gotten to see him yet. I was still here, alone!

"She's coming," I whispered, seeing the world begin to blur, the edges of Yukimi's face becoming distorted. I was disappearing, drowning beneath her waves. He was shouting something, but the words were incomprehensible, beyond understanding. "I can feel her. The Shinra Bonshou is coming."

The kanji exploded from my chest, crawling outwards along my skin as the faerie released herself from her slumber. Yukimi jumped backwards, holding back Shigure and Hyo as they appeared as well. They were yelling at each other, blame being thrown in each direction. But none of that mattered anymore.

None of that was important.

"_I waited for you, Miharu…"_

I opened my eyes, finding myself on the blue plain of my mind. Kanji swirled around us, seeming to originate from the force opposite me. "I know you waited. I've been waiting as well. I couldn't use you before, when I didn't understand what was going on, when all those people were trying to stop me." I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "But I'm ready now. I'm ready to tell you my wish." She smiled, the expression seeming to turn manic as her smile split her face open. A smile made of all jagged edges that did not fit the image of a faerie. She leaned towards me, white dress hanging around her weightlessly.

"_And what is your wish, Miharu?" _she lightly intoned, clearly enjoying this. She had waited years for this, to grant my wish. And now, I couldn't understand why I had never just given in to her. In the end, this had been so much easier. I just couldn't hold back anymore. _"You know that it is what I exist for, granting you your wish."_ And that was the truth. She existed simply to bring him back.

"Bring him back," I responded after a second, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I steeled my heart, proclaiming it again. "Bring him back. I don't care anymore. Bring Yoite back. Bring them all back." The words were flowing from my mouth, unstoppable. I could see the kanji swirling around us, taking the form of words. Words and words and more words.

"_Bring him back. Bring him back. I don't care anymore. Bring Yoite back. Bring them all back." _My wish was spelled out in front of me, staring me down in the face, shoving these unnatural things back at me, the ones I had tried to repress. My guilt, my shame. All that I had done to accomplish this. Everything I had gone through to bring him back. But none of it mattered anymore.

I could see Raimei and Koichi and Tobari-sensei as I betrayed them one by one, abandoned them to take this quest. But I couldn't live without him. I was lost.

"I'm sorry, Yoite. I'm weak. I can't live without you," I whispered, closing my eyes as I tried to imagine him again. Time had dulled the effect, hadn't removed the pain, but had taken away the memories. I couldn't remember his smile anymore, couldn't remember the exact tonality of his voice. And the loss of those things scared me. I was slowly losing Yoite even after he died. I couldn't lose him!

But even then, I could practically see him, could practically feel his hands in mine, his thin frame as I wrapped my arms around him, that scarf that he loved, his hat trying to cover his messy black hair.

I could feel him standing next to me, guiding me onwards even as I refused to acknowledge his wants. I was selfish and that was all that mattered. He was coming back. Yoite was going to live again.

Yoite was going to come back.

"_As you wish, Miharu."_

And then the world exploded in pain, her power running through my veins like a fire. Her face had broken into insanity, her smile seeming to never end. She had succeeded, she had finally cracked me. I had allowed myself to grow weak. And that was all it took. The Shinra Bonshou had won.

It was all shattered images running across my vision, separate yet the same. The glass had broken across my eyes, each shard bearing a different depiction. The battlefield, the faerie, the blue plain, the kanji, Yoite. I could see everything.

"Miharu!" I could hear again, could hear her manic laughter, could hear Yukimi's worried shouting. I could hear… the earth cracking beneath me, the shouts of terror, hundreds of feet scrambling about helplessly as the ninja tried to run from the source of the power. Someone was screaming, the sound seeming to never end. Going on and on and on into the darkness. Who was screaming?

I could feel all this power running through me, all this energy bubbling beneath my skin. I was going to burn alive, die beneath the waves of her power. It was painful, this immense power barely contained in the shell of my skin.

It was all there, all swirling around in my head.

I could feel my vocal chords cracking under my voice and only then did I realize the screaming was coming from me. The pain as my skin burned from the energy around me. I could feel her, could feel the power destroying my bones, reforming them as she tried to grant my wish. She was burning me alive, destroying me from the inside out. And she didn't care. She was laughing. What a cruel faerie she was.

And then it was gone.

"Yoite?" I whispered, feeling the power drain from my system. I crashed to my knees, head reeling from the lack of power. I was swaying, exhaustion pulling me downward to the ground. My eyesight blurred, strength failing me in the wake of using such an extreme technique. She had drained me of everything. I could barely breathe, exhaustion taking over.

"Miharu." His voice. It was his voice, even if it was laced with confusion, unsure of what was happening. That was alright. That could be dealt with later. He was back. I paused, breath catching in my throat. I wearily cast my eyes towards him, a tired smile breaking out along my face as I registered his face. His face. Yoite's face. Black hair framing blue eyes. He was alive. He was back.

I felt my face hit the dirt, felt the cut only my face reopen. But that was unimportant. That didn't matter anymore. Only one thing mattered now.

"Yoite."

And then there was nothing but darkness.


End file.
